fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adriano Astraeus
Category:ComicMaster619Adriano Astraeus '''(アドリアーノのアストライオス Adoriāno no asutoraiosu) is a powerful demon-monster hybrid, incorporating the most powerful traits and abilities of both races into a single body and form, effectivaly making him one of the most dangerous creatures to walk the Earth Land. An individual hailing from '''Galuna Island, he titles himself as "The demon Star" (悪魔の星 Akuma no hoshi) of Earth Land. With his strength and skill in magic, he was directly responsible for the murder of the royal family of Fiore, killing three members of the [[Ten Wizard Saints|'Ten Wizard Saints']], and the complete annihilation of hundreds of Guilds 'across the continent simply because he was looking for some form of entertainment. This event caused him to land him on the Magic Council's most wanted list, being given a 'bounty of over 2,030,000,000 , reflecting how powerful and dangerous he is. To this day, he has killed more than 300 S-Class mages and guild masters. He is known to be bitter rivals with Chesed Audric, being the only person Adriano himself is incapable of killing due to how powerful in strength he is. Appearance Adriano Astraeus is a human sized demon with pale white skin and and extremely long pointy hair that varies in color. He is rather tall compared to humans, most meeting him half way or to his chest. He is also rather muscular, possessing a good build and balance of muscles and size unlike other demons like Deliora, who are immense in size but slow to move, Adrianos is extremely agile and quick. Whenever he is walking around or fighting with minimal use of magic, he is seen wearing a set of demonic armor that never leaves his side. The color of the armor tends to change depending on the amount of magic energy it is exposed to. Personality Adriano is unimaginable arrogant and full of himself when it comes to combat, believing that no one in Earth Land is capable of ever defeating him. It is this mentality that has given him the impression that he is untouchable, that all should treat him as a king. This in turn created a form of god complex that he has toward himself, which could explain the reason behind him slaughtering Fiore's royal family and taking on the throne as it's new king. The only thing in life that he enjoys is the thrill of battle, doing whatever he deems necessary to find worthy opponents to battle. This addiction to violence stems from his inability to find out exactly how powerful he is, since there have been no opponent to ever survive a confrontation with him in single battle. Synopsis History 1/1,000,000 Power Adriano was born on Galuna Island where he lived with a tribe of peaceful demons Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Magic Prowess Transformations Stage 1 Stage 2 Trivia * His name has several meanings hidden inside. Adriano is Spanish for "dark." While Astraeus means "star." When combined, they literally translate to "dark star," a name that describes him rather accurately. * The bounty on his head is a reference to Luffy from the One Piece franchise, as they both share the same bounty number. Category:ComicMaster619